1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the modular configuration of a board for the posting of messages in a plurality of formats.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
There is a broad patent literature concerning bulletin boards of various types. Some patents disclose single function board surfaces, such as dry-erase (U.S. Pat. No. D.377,948, issued Feb. 11, 1997) or tack board (U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,123, issued Jan. 9, 1979), with various appended devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,342, issued Mar. 23, 1994, discloses a composite board material that will accept both tack mounted notes and magnet mounted notes. U.S. Pat. No. D.371,806, issued Jul. 16, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,568, issued Jun. 18, 1996, each show a bulletin board with both a cork-board surface and a dry-erase surface. More complex devices offering various combinations of functionality are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D.390,263, issued Feb. 3, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. D.268,118, issued Mar. 1, 1983. All of these devices represent a continuing attempt to meet the needs of various prospective users.